Content
by Yuki the Redhead
Summary: RivaMika / "Why are you looking so content, Mikasa?" - "Who knows…?" / Levi wants to know, why Mikasa is smiling all by herself. Just what is on her mind?


_Just a short one-shot! I hope you enjoy it. ^-^_

* * *

**Content**

Days like these were more frequent recently. Days on which she hadn't much to do. Mikasa was one of the strongest members of the Legion, and she proofed that fact more than once. She single-killed so many Titans with her young age, and even a lot of the older members weren't so brave like she was. Whenever she encountered one of the huge enemies, she kept her cool and therefore was able to move really smoothly with the 3D-Maneuver Gear.

There were few people which showed such great talent and potential then she did. And one of them was the world strongest, also known as Corporal Levi – her current squad leader. She didn't know when, but as time went by the two of them became a powerful pair. They managed to work so well together, because they were able to understand each other with only one glance, but most of the time they didn't even need to do that.

It would be a lie, if she said that she always liked Levi, but she learned to respect him and to slowly see through his insulting and cold attitude. Sometimes she would even be able to see one of his rarely shown smiles or other true emotions which he hid most of the time behind his expressionless façade.

Yes, she trusted him deeply. He was on a par with Eren and Armin. And it was a really nice feeling, she had to admit. Of course it was a bit strange for her at first, since she lost her family and from that moment onwards didn't want to rely on anyone ever again. But in a time, where you could be eaten at every given moment, it was important to have people you can have faith in. People who would give their all to save your life. And she believed that Levi was such a person.

With those thoughts running through her mind, she sat in the grass on a hill, leaning on a tree. From where she was sitting, she was able to watch the training ground. It was too far away to recognize the faces of the people there, but just from looking at their fighting skills she knew who the two people there were.

Eren and Jean. Like always Eren was pushing himself to his limits. It was already sunset, but he still wanted to improve and learn more. And Jean would never say "no" whenever Eren asked him for a fight. Not when Jean would get the chance to beat him (without someone lecturing him afterwards).

Mikasa had an almost invisible smile on her lips as she looked at them. She was happy that Eren found people he could count as friends, other than Armin and herself. Of course Jean and Eren always claimed to hate each other and they looked like rivals, but she knew that wasn't true.

The black haired woman closed her eyes, enjoying the last sunshine of that day.

"Why are you looking so content, Mikasa? It scares me." she didn't looked up, since she already heard footsteps approaching her, and she could easily tell that it was her short but well-built Squad leader.

"Who knows…" she just mumbled, still not opening her eyes. Instead she shrugged.

Mikasa heard as Levi walked slowly into her direction and then he stopped. He was probably looking at her, arms crossed as he did. "Well, instead of sitting here, you could train just as your beloved brother does."

"I could, but…" she began, than she stood up, still leaning on the tree behind her. She then opened her eyes, and of course he stood there, just as she imagined. "Same goes for you. Or are you too confident in your skills, Corporal?" She wasn't serious, and he knew it as well.

"One could never be confident enough, when standing in front of such a fucking creature." he just said, taking another step closer to her.

"True that." Mikasa simply answered and closed her eyes again. She was leaning now, one foot supporting her on the tree, her own arms crossed as well. She didn't actually disliked his presence, she thought. It gave her an unknown warm feeling inside. The small smile from before returned to her lips.

"Will you answer my question now?" she suddenly opened her eyes surprised. His deep voice, she liked listening too, was nearer than it was just a moment ago. It was right beside her left ear, she even felt his breath tickling her cheek. But she was able to continue to look like she didn't care about anything. "Why are you smiling here for yourself like an idiot?" His voice was barely a whisper now. The tingling sensation in her body got suddenly a lot stronger with every breath she took. He smelled clean, but still very manly and nice.

He then leaned back and his eyes examined her expression. He seemed somewhat pleased as he noticed the faint pink on the pale skin of her face. Mikasa felt as her heart started to pound slightly faster than normal. But she managed to withstand his glance. Not with her, ran through her head. "Don't ask stupid questions you know already the answer to, _Corporal_ _Levi_."

"Oh, do I, _Mikasa_?" he smirked at her, eyes sparkling with amusement. "Is it because you thought of someone you like?"

She didn't let herself be intimidated with that. "Maybe."

"Then what if I want to see that smile again?" he put his hand beside her on the tree, still not touching her, even though she could feel his closeness. "Do I have to bring Jaeger with me?"

Mikasa was not sure, but it seemed to her like he was being jealous. But that was just too good to be true. She tried to supress it, but she had to chuckle. As response she got to see his surprised face once again. She looked at him, who was dumbfounded about her showing such an expression.

"I see. So his name alone can do that? Stupid brat." Despite him calling her a _brat_, Mikasa still smiled at him.

How was that unfriendly, moody man able to make her laugh? She wasn't sure, but every minute she spent with him made her more confused about that. But looking at his pissed face she had to tell him the truth about her good mood. "It's not like that… It's about what you said."

"Really?" if he was really surprised, he didn't show it at least. "Then what if I do this?" he slowly cupped her cheek with his palm. Mikasa gasped, as she was caught off-guard with that simple touch. She never thought, that it would feel so nice to have his warm hand stroking her skin gently.

Levi's smirk grew again, as his other hand, wandered from the tree besides her, slowly to her arm, and from there to her own hand. Her fingers wrapped around his on their own accord. But he let go all too fast.

She wasn't able to say anything, left alone to do anything. She just looked at him and felt how his face drew closer again as he talked. "I'm curious what will happen if I do that then." She felt as both his hands now took off her scarf. She didn't care that he dropped it on the grass underneath them, now she had other things on her mind. The soft touch of his hand on her bare neck which sent shivers down her spine, for example.

But when she felt the sensation of his lips right underneath her ear, she stopped breathing. Her heart skipped a beat or two, as the ghostly touch went down to her neck. He kissed her there, but soon he started to tenderly suck there.

She caught herself, as her hands started to wander to the back of his head, where she started to pull him even closer. Her eyes closed again, as her breathing became heavier.

He stopped sucking her neck after he was sure to leave a mark and leaned a little bit back again, just to look at her. He leaned his forehead on hers, their noses were touching. "So innocent", he muttered as she opened her eyes just enough to look into his own grey ones. She then closed the gap between them and kissed him on his lips. Her hands went down from the back of his head to his strong chest. She gripped the fabric of his clothes firmly as he kissed her back immediately.

His hands caressed both sides of her waist, as they shared that sweet moment. He soon managed to deepen the kiss, as he was of course the one who had more experience with that. They explored each other's mouth, hungry for more. And she enjoyed every second of it. But after a while she had to break away from the kiss, since she was completely out of breath.

Levi held her close, and watched her face. She was always pretty, but now she was so absolutely beautiful. And he was the one who was able to let her make such a cute and almost shy expression. He was the only one who could look at her right now. He was the one whom she kissed and still hugged. He was somewhat proud of himself, and showed that with a smile of himself.

She just had to kiss him again after looking at that face of him. She liked it, when he looked that way and she was happy that it was her, who caused that. However, that kiss was a chaste one. Still it conveyed so much feelings, so many emotions. It was as if she had always waited for someone who would be able to make her feel that way, yet he was in front of her eyes for a long time now. She would have never believed that that day would end like that.

It was now a lot darker than before, but it was bright enough for Mikasa to make out the smile which still didn't disappear.

"So tell me, Levi… Why are you looking so content?"

* * *

_Sorry if it doesn't seem very original, but it's evening at my country right now, and before I go to bed I just had to write this._

_I'm soooo excited! I finally get the chance to do a Mikasa Cosplay! I mean, I have to wait until August to actually wear it at a convention, but I'm already working on it, and I just can't wait to finish it. With that, I wish you a nice day! Bye! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ_


End file.
